baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstone Gem
Sunstones are gems in Baldur's Gate, the Siege of Dragonspear and Shadows of Amn. More common at the Sword Coast than in Amn, they are about as often found in people's homes and pockets or lying around in public places as the lynx eye – and serve the same purpose as that stone: being sold. __TOC__ Locations In all games, sunstone gems can be found as random treasure. ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate, it's possible to find or steal 8 gems at fixed locations, and by picking pockets, a further 1 can be obtained. The game's expansion adds one gem each to 2 of the new areas, which are also available in the Enhanced Edition. In the latter, 1 additonal sunstone might be stolen or looted, depending on how Gorion's Ward solves a certain quest, and 1 is owned by a possible new companion. *Archaeological Site: carried around by Charleston Nib * Beregost: carried by Faltis, one of the three men involved in the Silke Dilemma * Carried by Neera in her gem bag *The Burning Wizard, upper floor: found in the locked drawer of the last room on the southern row *House directly south of The Burning Wizard, upper floor: found in the locked chest, together with *Beregost's southwesternmost house: found in a locked chest, together with some other gems *Cloakwood Mines, third level: found in the locked second chest of the three beds in the northern dormitory, together with *Baldur's Gate, east: found in a barrel on the eastern wall of the Elfsong Tavern *Baldur's Gate, central: found in a barrel at the marketstand between the northern Gambling Tent and Oberan's Estate *Nadine's House, upper floor: found in the southernmost table *Baldur's Gate, west: found in a barrel next to the northeasternmost house * Durlag's Tower, cellar: found in the first one of two barrels when entering the room to the west * Isle of Balduran – Chieftain's House: found in the bag in a corner ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The Enhanced Edition's expansion has 4 extra instances of the sunstone. *Bloodbark Grove: carried around , together with some other precious items, by the halfling Chalmers *Boareskyr Bridge, Crusader Encampment: found in a barrel from a group of three behind two tents *Coalition Camp: found in a locked chest near the Command Tent, together with a Potion of Extra Healing and forty throwing daggers *Bugbear Caverns: found in a crate in the northern cavern ''Shadows of Amn'' There are just 3 sunstones to be found in the original Shadows of Amn at fixed locations. The Enhanced Edition only adds further to the random treasure. *Athkatla, Temple District – Temple of Lathander : **one can be found in the locked safe on the southern platform, Dawnmaster Kreel's place, which also holds the Statuette of Lathander **the other is found in the shelf just to the right of that safe *Athkatla Docks – Mae'Var's Guildhall, first floor: found on the table next to the stairs down Notes * As many other gems, the file for the sunstone gem, MISC18.itm, has a magical item ability attached. This, however, has no effect and is not present in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Lore *Sunstones belong to the category of ornamental stones, the least valuable stones to be found in the Realms. *The Statuette of Lathander uses, besides emeralds, sunstones as adornment. *According to the underlying Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition ruleset, sunstones originally serve as one of two material components for the spell Sunray.Player's Handbook Material spell components, however, weren't implemented in the ''Baldur's Gate'' series. *The elves of Leuthilspar, the capital of Evermeet, use sunstones to light the Sunstone Commons, a public forum, at night. Gallery ;Artwork See also *Sunstone Bullet *Iol Gem External links * * References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure